


Forever Mine

by Gonardo



Series: omega steve [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Fluff, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Steve, Rimming, alpha bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being assured by Banner, they share their love through physical and verbal affirmations...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a while ago, and thought to myself, how would Bruce Banner explain what is happening to a confused and lost Tony Stark. This belongs in my Omega Steve verse, which sadly is out of order, but this is the latest one of said verse. Where Steve is pregnant with Bucky's child.

The room shouldn't be this... comfortable; in fact it should have been the exact opposite, considering they were in the lab slash examining room. Tony stood near the screen, eying it every few seconds, not quite believing what he was seeing. Banner held out a clear glass looking object over Steve's distended belly, moving it from the center and then from side to side until the heartbeat could be heard. “Listen to that Buck. Our baby!” It got to him every time he heard that precious sound, causing him to tear up.

“I know it, Stevie.” Barnes stood at the foot of the table, caressing the foot before him. It was still tough being around people, but being near his mate and knowing he was safe helped. 

“I don't understand what the hell is going on.” Stark blinks his eyes.

“We've fought aliens, robots, beings from another universe and you are shocked over Steve being pregnant.” Natasha raised a brow. She walked in a few minutes ago, wanting to see her future niece/nephew. 

“Well, yes. I mean, he's a guy. Has man parts, and somehow he gets knocked up by scary hobo here, it just doesn't make sense to me...” Bucky rolls his eyes, even though a low growl wants to escape, Bruce just gives a shy smile and Steve giggles.

“There's an explanation for that Stark.” Bruce is wearing a purple button up shirt and black slacks, white lab coat came off a while ago since he was running hot.

“Really? Let's hear it then.” Tony felt his eyes bulge somewhat.

“Well, some males are born with a sac that branches off from the intestines. Basically omega men have a version of a uterus...” He begins, laying the glass monitoring screen on a table nearby to talk with his hands.

“Uterus, attached to the colon. Oh yeah, makes perfect sense...” 

“As I was saying...” He is used to it by now, Tony breaking into his explanations with his own thoughts. “Since males have sex anally, and that is where the sperm goes, it does make sense, yes.” Pauses to see if anyone had anything else to say, they didn't. “When other bodily functions happen, a flap type thing, don't know much more about that as of yet, but it closes so it won't affect the area. But when sex happens, it opens so sperm can enter it. This pouch then can become home to a fetus, don't know how it becomes fertile. Doesn't always happen. I expect it has to do with Steve and the serum. Also Bucky had been injected with some type of serum as well, and this happens.” His own heart beat in wonder. “It's amazing really. After that happens, the flap closes for good so nothing can enter or exit. C section will still need to be done, but as you can see, the baby is protected. Now I know you had a question for me Steve...” Bucky blushes in which makes him smile softly. “The answer is yes. As long as you don't over exert yourself, you can return to your, um, standard activities.”

“He wants to know if he can have sex, doesn't he?” Natasha smirks. Tony feels his features pinch.

“Yeah, and yes he can. I want to take some more pictures within the next few days. Keep taking those vitamins and slow down on the more rich foods you were able to eat until now. Don't want to bother the little one. And if said little one moves around we may be able to tell you the gender.” Pats Steve on the shoulder and smiles once more at Bucky. “You're done.” Bucky helps Steve sit up before raising to his feet and walks him to the elevator. 

“How is any of this real?” Tony asks, not expecting anyone to answer him.  
*

Bucky sighs as soon as the doors close, they were headed up to their floor, his stomach never did get used to this. Neither did his head, but then Steve started to mouth near his ear, hot breath sending shivers down his spine. Even with his pregnant belly, hips cant forwards and backwards, seeking much wanted friction. Bucky palms the blonde's ass, giving a light squeeze, moans out loud as his lobe is being bit into. “Shit.” He hisses out. His mate making incredibly sensual sounds, panting, begging for more.

“Please, Bucky. Banner said we could, I want you so bad. Want you inside me, so deep, want to feel you there for days. Pump me full of your cum. Come on Buck, please...” Whimpers out the last word, knowing his weakness.

“Okay baby. Wait until we get to our floor. Just a little bit...” He counts down the floors, three, two, one. They stumble out of the lift, mouths fused together, hands hungry for contact with bared flesh.

The blonde whimpers pleadingly, pregnancy hormones making him crazy with lust and want, mixed with love and desire. Desire for his mate pumping deep inside him, hitting that spot, knotting him. It was still possible, though the knot was smaller and wouldn't lock them together quite as long. Just like his slick lessened once he got pregnant, as his heats had came to an end. There was a lube that they used, making sure it wouldn't harm the baby. Bucky lifted his head, pupils blown wide, lips red and swollen. “Lets get you to bed.” Lifts him up no problem, bridal style, and if there was one thing that Steve never got tired of, it was his mate's strength. His cock throbbed, and his ass felt aching and empty, wanting to be filled, and only Bucky would do.

“I love you so much Buck.” He whispered.

“Love you too Stevie, always have and always will. I'm blessed to have you as my husband, mate. Look at you, carrying my child. Never thought this would happen.” Steve begins to cry, and Bucky's eyes even water.

“Make love to me...”

“Working on it, and I'll make you cum so hard you forget about everything but me.” The blonde whimpers and spurts pre-cum, and the brunette can smell it, nostrils flaring, his own erection throbbing along to his heartbeat. “Fuck, you smell so good, all the damn time.”

“And what is that?” He asks.

“Like sunshine, summer and grass.”

“You smell like musk, earth, and pine.” He bites the lobe and it causes Bucky to lower his lashes and sink his own teeth into his bottom lip. “And pure sex, my alpha.” Loves how gentle his mate is when he lowers him to the bed, as he begins to strip him, gently kissing the pregnant belly, nosing along the curve, then spreads the legs to give the pucker a ghost of a touch. Steve keens.

“Get you a pillow and put it under your hips and back, get you near the edge of the bed.” When Steve is settled, he gently puts the blonde's thighs over his shoulders, to get at that rosy hole, slightly slick, just enough, and inhales deeply, fangs popping out, eyes glowing. Growls before his bends his head and starts to lick, feeling it flutter against his tongue, the taste making him purr.

Steve's only regret is that he can't really see his mate's head all that well, just the crown as he's being rimmed, and it takes only a few licks before he's shaking. Bucky enters a finger, then laps the ring of muscles, watching the pucker take his finger, closing around, until he was knuckle deep, and sucks in a testicle, moaning around it. Steve shouts out, and whines out. His erection lay against his distended belly, leaking lightly.

“Come on Buck, please, I need you inside me, I can't wait any longer...” Bucky adds another finger and spreads them out, making sure his mate can take his girth.

“Lay on your side in the center, take the pillow if you need it.” He helps him up, and watches as the blonde lays it under his belly, hips canting. Strokes himself a few times, eases behind his lover, and lifts his thigh. “Ready love?”

“Please...” Begins to sob as Bucky lines up and teases him just a little before he enters, the tip now swallowed up, then deeper.

“You alright?”

“More, just more.” Arches back and whimpers, body flushed, erection throbbing. They both moan when the brunette bottoms out, holding still for a few beats, then circles his hips before tugging his hips backwards, the thrust and drag smooth and fluid. A tan hand caresses the belly, mouthing into the blonde's ear, making soft 'oh' and 'ah' sounds. “Come on, harder, feels so good when you lose control and fuck me raw like you mean it.”

Bucky snarls, snapping his hips, causing a stinging slap across Steve's muscular ass. “More, come on, make me cum, I'm not made of glass, not going to break.” Takes a ragged breath. “Oh god, just like that, don't stop, gonna cum...” He spurts untouched, moaning out loud, spilling his seed. “Yeah...”

“Fuck!” Bucky tried so hard to take it slow, but his mate wouldn't allow it. Knot starting to form, feeling his balls lift. “Oh fuck I'm going to cum..” The omega keens, begging for his alpha's cum, and he lets go with a cry, snapping his hips and then stills, spurting thick ropes of cum as deep as he can, breathing raggedly against Steve's broad shoulder. It goes on for several seconds, causing the blonde to cum once more.

*

Bucky is woken up by Steve's sudden gasp. His knot slips free, causing his seed to drip out of the blonde, and he gently rubs it into his mate's taut sac. “What is it love?”

“Buck, look.” The brunette sits up with a soft groan then looks over and sees white trickling from Steve's chest.

“What?” Then he smells it, milk. “Oh my god, Stevie.” He palms the pec, then squeezes the nipple, making him keen, and then the fluid pours out. “Did I hurt you?” He asks.

“No...” Steve sounding breathless, still in awe. Just another affirmation that this was all real, they both cry gently, and then Bucky asks if he can nurse and Steve flushes from head to toe but nods his head. The omega turns onto his back and cradles Bucky's head as he latches on and suckles, warmth flowing into his mouth, creamy and sweet. Next he cards his fingers into the brown hair and feels himself stir and with another hard suck, he's spilling over his belly, whole body lighting up from head to toe. “Buck!”

“Mmm.” He pulls back, pupils blown, then leans over to lap at the cum, both flavors mixing against his taste buds. “You are the most amazing person, love.” Shares the taste with his omega, purring softly.

When Steve could put more than two thoughts together he cries softly once more, from pure joy. “I love you so much.”

“And I love you, until the end of the line...”


End file.
